


Let Your Heart Be Light

by asoftplacetoland



Series: Christmas Time Is Here (In July) [6]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Coming Untouched, Fluff, Husbands, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Sex, Napping, Romance, Slow Dancing, Surprises, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25519462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoftplacetoland/pseuds/asoftplacetoland
Summary: A brief glance at David and Patrick's first Christmas as husbands complete with an early morning wake up, a festive breakfast, a few surprises, and a lot of feelings. Merry Christmas, boys!
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Christmas Time Is Here (In July) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839364
Comments: 29
Kudos: 123





	Let Your Heart Be Light

**Author's Note:**

> AND IT'S DONE!
> 
> Boy this challenge was way harder than a ficlet at day somehow! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for giving this little series so much love. I wanted to write it to bring a little joy into the world because I've been so down lately for...well, you know, pretty obvious reasons. Fandom has always been a refuge for me and even though I've had my ups and downs over the past few months with it, the majority of you are lovely, kind people and I'm so grateful for you! Thank you for supporting my fics with your comments and kudos.
> 
> Title comes from my personal favorite Christmas song "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" and don't worry about how much the presents cost. They had a really good year at the store, okay? 
> 
> Merry Christmas in July to all!

Patrick has never been able to sleep in on Christmas. Ever since he was little, Christmas Eve bedtime was a bit of a fight in the Brewer household. Patrick would race around the house, an enthusiastic little whirlwind of flailing arms and legs and loud exclamations of how he was going to stay up all night so he could meet Santa and give him a hug. The night always ended too soon for the little Patrick’s plan to come to fruition, with Clint having to sit at his bedside with picture book after book and a large glass of warm milk sweetened with maple syrup, cinnamon, and nutmeg until the excited little boy finally drifted off to sleep. If little Patrick was tucked into bed just a bit tighter that night to prevent any final present snooping, both his parents never owned up to it.

Now, however, Patrick is wide awake in bed with his husband, waiting patiently for David to wake up so they can open presents. David sleeps on, undisturbed by Patrick’s insomnia, and Patrick watches the steady rise and fall of his chest. David is splayed out on his back and he’s kicked the covers off so Patrick can see that his flannel pajama bottoms have slipped down to reveal a bit of the dark hair that Patrick knows extends all the way down to his cock. Suddenly inspired, Patrick carefully straddles his husband’s legs and gently pulls down David’s pajama pants to reveal his soft cock. Patrick leans down to take David’s cock in his mouth while David stirs slightly above him. Patrick hums happily as he feels David’s cock start to grow hard and he lowers himself down to settle on top of David’s legs once David shows more signs of wakefulness.

“Couldn’t sleep, baby?” David asks, voice still thick with sleep and Patrick only feels a tiny bit guilty when the sound shocks him into pulling up and off. David’s now hard cock slaps wetly against his pajama covered belly and Patrick has to stop himself from immediately chasing after it. Patrick looks up and David is blinking down at him, a fond smile on his face as he reaches down to tangle a hand in his hair and guide him back onto his cock.

“Well go on, if you’re going to wake me up with a Christmas blowjob, you need to do better than that.” David teases and Patrick dives right back in with all the enthusiasm he can muster, flattening his tongue so he can lick up from the base to the tip before taking David's cock right down to the root. It had taken many months and months of practice when they'd first started dating; now Patrick is pleased to easily be able to take all of David’s substantial cock in his throat and he loves the feeling of being so completely filled by his husband. Patrick breathes out though his nose and breathes in sharply and the smell of David fills him up even further than he thought possible.

“There you go, baby. That’s good. You’re such a sweet little cocksucker, aren’t you?” David murmurs and Patrick ruts against the bed at David’s words, his own cock now hard and leaking where he’s still tucked away in his pajama pants. Patrick slowly pulls up until just the tip of David’s cock is in mouth and he sucks a bit at the tip to taste the salty pre-come oozing out of the slit. Patrick hums happily at the taste, feeling satisfied like he always does at the chance to take care of David in this way, and then David pushes him back down the length of his cock and that’s somehow even better, David directing him where he wants him.

“Just love being filled and, God you look so good like this. You’re so pretty it’s hard to watch you sometimes because you can tell how much you need cock and that just makes me want to come down your pretty throat too quickly.” David says like he's stating a well known fact and Patrick groans as he starts to rut his hips up against the bed while his throat undulates around David’s cock. 

"My perfect boy. Are you going to come for me from just my cock in your mouth? It wouldn’t be the first time and it won’t be the last.” David teases and that’s apparently all it takes for Patrick to come in his pants with a moan. David gently presses his hips up once, twice and then he’s coming down Patrick’s throat and Patrick swallows it all down, feeling completely dazed and satisfied. Patrick continues to suck and lick David’s softening cock until David pulls him off. David’s sleepy smile is so beautiful, Patrick’s chest aches with affection for him and pride in having put that smile there. David rubs the pad of his thumb across Patrick’s spit slick lips before dropping his hand back to the Patrick's side of the bed and patting it invitingly. Patrick rolls back to his side of the bed and moves to cuddle back up to David when the cooling come in his pajama pants starts to feel uncomfortable. David glances down at Patrick’s come soaked pajama pants with a half-sympathetic, half-amused look on his face.

“Not your most brilliant plan, honey.” David says while Patrick snorts. “Better go get those washed up.” David turns back and snuggles into the covers once more.

“But…aren’t we both going to get up? It's Christmas!” Patrick hears how whiny his voice sounds but he just can’t help it. David laughs lightly around a yawn.

“Go throw your pajamas in the wash and then come lay back down. It’s 4:00 AM and Christmas doesn't happen until at least 7:00 AM.” David mumbles and Patrick grumbles all the way down the stairs to the laundry room.

Patrick actually does manage to fall back to sleep, thanks to David wrapping his arms around Patrick’s shoulders and settling him against his chest which really is cheating on David's part. When he wakes again, the bed is empty and Patrick races down the stairs to find David standing watch over the waffle iron. Next to him is a small pile of dark brown waffles that nearly look burnt until Patrick gets closer and realize they’re actually [gingerbread waffles](https://smittenkitchen.com/2014/12/deep-dark-gingerbread-waffles/).

“Good morning, sunshine. Merry Christmas.” David murmurs with a little mischievous smile when Patrick gets close enough for a kiss. Patrick leans in to the tender, softest kiss he’s ever felt and he wants to melt in a puddle not unlike the waffle batter currently sliding off David’s spoon into the mixing bowl.

“Merry Christmas, David. These look fantastic.” David grins and gestures to the fridge.

“I thought you were going to sleep away the morning, so I figured I’d get a jumpstart on breakfast,” David teases. “There’s breakfast sausage in the fridge if you want to start that. Breakfast first and then I promise you I’ll let you open your presents.” Patrick bounces up with a delighted shout he knows makes him look silly but it’s worth the smile on David’s face and his fond head shake that follows. Patrick quickly preps and cooks the sausage while David finishes making the waffles and starts to get the cream and powdered sugar out to make fresh whipped cream. Patrick cheks to be sure David’s back is turned while he sneaks out to the garage to grab the brand new espresso machine he put together the other day while David was engrossed in _Christmas with the Kranks._

David has the mixer on high so it’s easy for Patrick to deposit the machine on the counter and sidle up behind David to plaster himself along David’s back and cover his eyes. David huffs a little but turns the mixer off all the same.

“Patrick, how am I supposed to make whipped cream if you’re going to cover my eyes?” David asks and Patrick presses a kiss beneath his ear.

“Aw but you’ve been such a good boy this year, I want to give you one of your presents early.” Patrick teases against the skin of his neck and David sighs underneath his hands but Patrick can see the smile curving across his lips even from this angle.

“I have been pretty well behaved through the Christmas retail season, even you said that when I worked that day with the tour bus full of Red Hat church ladies.” David says and allows Patrick to turn him around with a hip bump. David turns and Patrick drops his hands to let him see the shiny new espresso machine with a big red and green bow on the top and David’s soft gasp is worth how annoying the thing was to put together.

“Figured you’d like a really nice cup of coffee to go with those waffles.” Patrick says and David wraps him into a quick hug before gleefully going to poke at his new acquisition. Patrick reveals the set of Ghirardelli chocolate, caramel, and vanilla syrups he'd bought to go with it as well as a bag of fine ground espresso from their coffee vendor and David whips them both up a caramel macchiato to show his appreciation.

They settle in at the breakfast nook with plates piled high with waffles and whipped cream and breakfast sausage and David even allows Patrick to feed him bites of waffle off his own plate in between sips of coffee.

“You know, I am feeling very generous right now. I think it might be this glorious caramel syrup.” David muses as he licks a bit of foam off his lips. Patrick sets his fork down and places his hand on his chin while he waits for David to continue. David makes him wait through one final bite of waffle before the anticipation seems to get the better of him too and he rises from his seat with his cup of coffee to half push Patrick toward the living room. They both settle under the tree, with David directing him specifically to a certain spot, a frantic look crossing his face briefly when Patrick tries to sit on the opposite side. Patrick just chalks it up to David being a little jittery from the coffee and sits where he's told with a little 'oof' of exertion.

David gestures toward the small pile of presents and Patrick takes a moment to admire the pile of packages. There are at least ten packages under the tree with David’s curved handwriting proclaiming they are for _Patrick._ David clearly took his time to wrap them all in shades of silver, gold, and blue. There are silver and gold hand tied bows on each made out of a thick ribbon that look suspiciously like the kind they sell at the store despite their mutual agreement to not damage out any of the Christmas products.There are half a dozen thin packages all roughly the same size resting on top of one large squat package that likely contains the new hiking boots he’d asked for and one a curious sized package that looks a little too big to be jewelry and yet too small to be anything but jewelry.

“I thought we agreed to three presents this year.” Patrick says with a raised eyebrow even as he grins down at his little pile of packages. David finishes off the last of his coffee and then sets the mug on the edge of the empty fireplace.

“I don’t like to have my creative choices stifled.” David tells him breezily. “I can always take some of them back....” David says with a shrug, reaching toward the pile with a playful smile. Patrick shoots him a look and begins to tear into the maybe jewelry package before David can change his mind. Inside is a shiny black box with a familiar logo on it and when he lifts the lid, [a set of four beautiful wooden guitar picks](https://www.timber-tones.com/heart-tones-mixed-tin-of-4-guitar-picks-390-p.asp) shine up at him. When he looks closer, he can see each is shaped like a heart with a sizeable dip in the center to rest his thumb. He runs his fingers over the surface of each before picking one up to test the weight of it in his hand. One pick is a cheery red, another tan, the third a rich dark brown, and the last is a plan looking chestnut color Patrick can already tell will be his favorite. He wants to immediately grab his guitar and try them out but when Patrick looks from the guitar picks to David's hopeful face, he realizes suddenly he hasn't told David how much he absolutely loves them.

“David, they’re beautiful. Thank you.” Patrick breathes out in a rush and David preens. Patrick sets the guitar pick he'd examined back in the box with the others and puts it down gently underneath the tree. He hands David one of his presents, a well enough wrapped shirt box covered in cream colored wrapping paper with tiny little christmas trees containing the [AllSaints sweater](https://www.verishop.com/product/p4171280449559?variant_id=30291650674711&campaign_id=6497744147&adset_id=73246815330&ad_id=382065381773&kwid=pla-921621807497&d=c&mt=&kw=&pl=&adtype=&pid=C10025029056020&utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=20191001_verishop_us_all_18-65_google_acq&gclid=CjwKCAjwsO_4BRBBEiwAyagRTfIlgRbwMun7_dyutryyatxicukFW0jez8dqYbqbseL5bDPeOOtmbhoCESMQAvD_BwE) he'd picked out for David. Patrick knows it isn’t quite Saint Laurent but the dark grey, black, and maroon cheetah print had just screamed David to him when he bought it. He was a little too worried about his own taste in fashion to try and invest in a higher end designer piece and he's feeling a little nervous now that David's actually opening the present but his concerns over his choice melt away when David’s face twists up in a smile as he runs his fingers over the sweater.

“Not bad at all, Mr. Brewer. You’ve been taught well.” David says, carefully placing the sweater back in the box. Patrick leans across the wrapping paper for a kiss and David obliges, kissing him softly on the lips before pressing the large box into his hands. “This one next.” David murmurs against his lips. The large box does indeed contain the hiking boots he’d asked for and he can’t help but feel giddy when he sees them.

“You know I always think of you when I’m hiking. Maybe I can convince you to help me break these in when the snow clears up?” Patrick asks hopefully and David bites his lip.

“I’m sorry, that was, unfortunately, not part of your Christmas present.” David says with a little wiggle for emphasis. Patrick rolls his eyes and passes David’s final box to him.

“There are a couple of things in there. Plus you got your espresso machine.” Patrick says, feeling a little lame when he looks at all of the thin packages still under his side of the tree but David just presses his lips together the way he does when he’s trying not to spill a secret.

“I’ve loved everything so far, baby.” David assures as he pulls back the crimson paper on his last package and lifts the lid to reveal a handsome custom stationary set Patrick had put together with Alexis and Stevie's help. Nestled inside a monogramed cedar tray with curved metal handles is a stack of thick, cream colored paper with David’s initials bracketed by the roses from the Rose Apothecary logo on either side at the top and a matching set of envelopes. Next to the paper is a smaller set of note cards with a black and white jaguar printed along the side with smaller envelopes and a large book of stamps. A carved divot in the tray holds a lovely gold plated fountain pen and a small pot of black ink. David stares down at the set in shock and it’s Patrick’s favorite reaction yet.

“I figured you write so many letters nowadays to Alexis and your parents and my parents…why not do it in style?” Patrick says and David’s diving forward to kiss him so firmly he nearly falls backward with it. David holds his face between his hands and half laughs into the kiss.

“It’s perfect. You’re perfect. How did I get so lucky?” David asks, his voice soft and his eyes shiny. Patrick smiles at him and presses a kiss to his temple.

“No how did _I_ get so lucky?” Patrick breathes and David half shoves him away even though he’s still smiling.

“You are not allowed to make me cry before the pictures on a big day. _Again_.” David grumbles and Patrick’s heart does the little flip flop it always does when David brings up their wedding. He hopes that feeling never fades. Patrick moves to grab one of the thin packages but David grabs his wrist and directs it to one he hadn’t noticed nestled inside the Christmas tree.

“Careful when you open it.” David instructs and Patrick carefully slides his finger underneath the seam of the gold paper and pulls it back to reveal a faded brown envelope with an old Decca record inside. When Patrick inspects it further, he finds the words **“Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas” - featured in the MGM picture “Meet Me In St. Louis” - Judy Garland** etched into the center in gold print.

“My favorite Christmas song.” Patrick says with a smile. He has no idea why David bought him a record that was probably very hard to find when they don’t own a record player but maybe he can put it in a shadow box with one of the Christmas pajama pictures they took last night. “Thank you, David. That’s very thoughtful.” Patrick moves to set the record down but David plucks it from his fingers and moves to stand. He offers his hand to Patrick and Patrick stands feeling a little confused until he follows David over to the corner of the room and sees why David wouldn’t let him sit on the other side of the tree.

In the corner is a beautiful Victrola record player that looks like a work of vintage art where it stands on four slanted legs with its cheerful red bow on the open lid. The sleek walnut wood gleams in the light of the Christmas tree and Patrick can see there are electronic components at the bottom that likely fit CDs and it’s so fancy looking it might even have Bluetooth built in for streaming. David fits the little record onto the turntable and sets the needle gently in place and [the sounds of an orchestra begin to play](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-gQ5iDmFw3E). David suddenly looks a little nervous and Patrick knows his husband well enough by now to offer his hand and make the next move.

“Dance with me?” Patrick asks and David’s face lights up as Patrick leads him out into the center of their living room. David wraps his arms around Patrick’s neck and Patrick pulls him so close there’s barely room to do more than just sway together as Judy begins to sing.

 _Have yourself a merry little Christmas_  
Let your heart be light  
Next year all our troubles will be out of sight

David lets out a fluttery little sigh full of emotion and Patrick presses his face to David’s neck, breathing in the moment and trying to stop himself from crying as the importance of this day hits him. He’s in his first home with the love of his life on Christmas morning slow dancing to his favorite Christmas song. Both sets of parents and Alexis and Stevie are coming over later for Christmas dinner and to exchange presents. David will probably cry when Alexis gives him the painting she'd commissioned off of one of their wedding pictures from an artist she met in Brooklyn at a networking event. Stevie will likely make them all do a shot of whisky claiming its a holiday tradition. His Mom and Dad will sit curled up on the couch in the same spot David favors for napping and will share marriage advice over small mugs of after dinner espresso and plates of coconut cream pie. Moira and Johnny will likely bow out early but not before Moira insists on singing with him again and he'll grab his guitar and do so happily with on of the new guitar picks his husband bought for him.

David’s wedding ring is warm and steady where it presses against the skin of Patrick's neck and Patrick can’t help but let out a soft sob at the thought of how unbelievably happy he is in this moment. David, with that big, wonderful heart of his, pulls Patrick into a hug, still swaying to the music and holds him tight as he sings along with Judy in Patrick's ear.

_Someday soon we all will be together_

_If the fates allow_

_Until then, we'll have to muddle through somehow_

_So have yourself a merry little Christmas now_

David rushes over to the record player to stop it before it gets damaged but then he’s back to holding Patrick, wiping at the tears on Patrick’s face even as his own start to fall.

“Patrick Brewer, you are one emotional mess.” David tells him through a watery laugh and Patrick just cries harder, though he’s smiling and half-laughing now himself. David cards his fingers through Patrick’s hair and waits for his breathing to even out and the crying to stop. After a minute or two, Patrick takes a deep breath and leans up to kiss David with everything he’s feeling, and David’s hands are trembling slightly where they are still wound into Patrick's hair. Patrick presses his forehead to David’s and smiles at him again, soft and a little wet but so ridiculously happy Patrick feels like he’s floating.

“Merry Christmas, David.”

“Merry Christmas, Patrick.”

And it's undoubtedly the best Christmas either of them have ever had.


End file.
